Gabriel Pingarrón
) |lugar_nacimiento = México |familiares = Gabriela León (hijastra) |primera_aparicion = Kung Fu |ingreso_doblaje = 1973 (45 años) |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = X-M7SenadorBrickman.ogg}}thumb|229x229px|Homenaje a Gabriel Pingarrón. . Durante las grabaciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales.]] Gabriel Pingarrón es un actor de doblaje, cine, teatro y director de doblaje mexicano. Reconocido por darle voz a personajes como el Profesor Seymour Skinner de Los Simpson, Tigro de los Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos, a Dabura de Dragon Ball Z, Rafael en las películas de Rio, a Odín en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner en la saga de Piratas del Caribe, entre muchos otros. Ademas de prestarle voz a actores como Robert de Niro, Alfred Molina, Kelsey Grammer, Gary Oldman, Stellan Skarsgård, Nick Nolte, David Carradine y Tom Selleck. TIGRO_THUNDERA.png|Tigro en Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Dabura.png|Dabura en Dragon Ball Z, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Pitt.jpg|El Oloroso Pete en Toy Story 2, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rio-2-rafael-Icon.png|Rafael en las películas de Rio, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SP2-DrOctopus.png|Dr. Octopus en El Hombre Araña 2, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bootstrap.jpg|William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner (Stellan Skarsgård) en la saga de Piratas del Caribe, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Fotonoticia 20160214104025-16021590599 9999.jpg|Odin (Anthony Hopkins) en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jigsaw.jpg|Jigsaw (Tobin Bell) en la primera película de El juego del miedo, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Skinner.png|Director Seymour Skinner (temps. 9-15) en Los Simpson, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Donkia .jpg|Donkia en Dragon Ball GT. 1586734-bobo_haha.jpg|Bobo Haha en Generador Rex. Foto personajes lossimpson amador andavias.png|Ricky Mandino también en Los Simpson. Leomon_by_bensmith128-d48l4u3.jpg|Leomon y SaberLeomon en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Tom_Hagen.jpg|Tom Hagen (Robert Duvall) en las películas de El Padrino (doblaje original). Norman_Stansfield_Leon.gif|Norman Stansfield (Gary Oldman) en Léon: el profesional. Kill Bill 2 Bill tocando la flauta.png|Bill (David Carradine) en las dos películas de Kill Bill. X Men Beast.jpg|Dr. Hank McCoy/Bestia (Kelsey Grammer) en X-Men: La batalla final y X-Men: Días del futuro pasado. Óin .jpg|Óin (John Callen) en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug y El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Wall_street_gordon_gekko.jpg|Gordon Gekko (Michael Douglas) en Wall Street: El poder y la avaricia. 15023-94.gif|John Grey (Mickey Rourke) en Nueve semanas y media. 18852-25891.gif|Basil Exposición (Michael York) en las películas de Austin Powers. John_cold_case.jpg|John Stillman (John Finn) en Caso cerrado. Predator_gd_1987.gif|George Dillon (Carl Weathers) en Depredador. FirmusPiett.jpg|Almirante Firmus Piett (Kenneth Colley) en el redoblaje de la trilogía clásica de Star Wars. Rdn.jpg|Jimmy Conway (Robert De Niro) en Buenos muchachos (doblaje original). 35903-1109.jpg|Goldie Wilson en Volver al futuro. Sam r.jpg|Sam Rothstein (Robert De Niro) en Casino. Knowby-aved.jpg|Profesor Raymond Knowby en Ash contra el mal. Luther_Warriors.png|Luther (David Patrick Kelly) en Los guerreros. Alec_neuberry_epadrdnv.jpg|Alec Neuberry (Judd Nelson) en El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas. Ratheyoungsh.jpg|Profesor Rathe (Anthony Higgins) en El joven Sherlock Holmes. 6495-6500.jpg|Stathis Borans (John Getz) en La mosca. Dracula Dead and Loving It -1a1.jpg|Drácula (Leslie Nielsen) en Drácula muerto pero feliz. Mason Verger.jpg|Mason Verger (Gary Oldman) en Hannibal. Frank-reagan-blue-bloods.jpg|Frank Reagan (Tom Selleck) en Códigos de familia. Kung Fu-1a5.jpg|Kwai Chang Caine (1º Voz) en Kung Fu. Ghost_rider07.jpg|Mephistopheles (Peter Fonda) en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma. Bonasera.jpg|Amerigo Bonasera en El Padrino (Redoblaje). John LandonApes.jpeg|John Landon (Brian Cox) en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución. CoronelMazerRackham.jpg|Coronel Mazer Rackham (Ben Kingsley) en El juego de Ender. Burton2.png|Sir Edmund Burton (Anthony Hopkins) en Transformers: El último caballero. WilRiker.jpg|Comandante William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (temps. 1-2). Ws.jpg|Walter Skinner (Mitch Pileggi) en Los expedientes secretos X (algunos episodios de la 8ª temporada). Lord_archibald_craven_ejspix93.jpg|Lord Archibald Craven (John Lynch) en El jardín secreto. Rey salomon sylrds 1959.png|El Rey Salomón (Yul Brynner) en Salomón y la reina de Saba (1959). Roberto (Open Season).jpg|Roberto en la saga Open Season a partir de la segunda película. Roadkill.jpg|Roadkill en Rango. Ezylryb_movie.jpg|Ezylryb en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Smokey.png|Smokey en Cars 3. SWR Cikatro.Vizago.png|Cikatro Vizago de Star Wars: Rebels. Faraon_jerdls.jpg|Faraón en José, el rey de los sueños. Profesor Knight.jpg|Profesor Knight en Monsters University. Carlos Sánchez.png|Carlos Sánchez en El libro de la vida. FD_Hank.png|Hank en Buscando a Dory. HakureidelAltar.jpg|Hakurei de Altar en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Sledge.jpg|Sledge de Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Czar_yu-gi-oh.jpg|El Czar de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. El Choten.png|El Choten en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo Elalmirante_yugioh.jpg|El almirante también en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Tohru.png|Tohru en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. SDS-Alcalde.png|Alcalde de ciudad Superhéroe en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. QcuZa.png|Resaca de La sirenita II: Regreso al mar. Zod injustice.jpg|Zod en Injustice: Gods Among Us. Alfredbootler.png|Alfred Pennyworth en Batman: Arkham Origins y Batman: Arkham Knight. Barba Pegajosa.png|Barba Pegajosa (2ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Señor Fizz.jpg|Sr. Fizz (3ª y última voz) también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Biggie.jpg|Biggie, el rinoceronte en Animales al ataque. Alcalde (Locos Por Las Nueces 2).jpg|Alcalde en Locos por las nueces 2 Vlcsnap-2015-09-07-17h19m44s109.png|Guardia en Los Simpson: La película. Robert de Niro .jpg|Gabriel Pingarrón es la voz recurrente de Robert De Niro. Alfred Molina.jpg|Alfred Molina otro actor que también ha doblado regularmente. AnthonyHopkins.jpg|Anthony Hopkins, es un actor que ha dado voz frecuentemente. Ben Kingsley.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Ben Kingsley en algunas de sus películas. Jamesgandolfini2-480x360.jpg|También dobló frecuentemente al actor James Gandolfini. Filmografía Películas Robert De Niro * Manos de piedra (2016) - Ray Arcel (Versión Diamond Films) * Una familia peligrosa (2013) - Fred Blake / Giovanni Lanzonni * Una boda como todas (2013) - Don Griffin (doblaje mexicano) * Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Pat Solitano Sr. (versión Weinstein) * Viviendo cómo un Flynn (2012) - Jonathan Flynn * Sin límite (2011) - Carl Van Loon (doblaje mexicano) * Stone (2010) - Jack Mabry (tercer doblaje) * Stardust: El misterio de la estrella (2007) - Capitán Shakespeare * City by the Sea (2002) - Vincent LaMarca (Redoblaje) * Showtime (2002) - Mitch Preston * Escándalo en la casa blanca (1997) - Conrad Brean * Casino (1995) - Sam Rothstein * Frankenstein de Mary Shelley (1994) - La criatura/Indigente (1994) * Perro Bravo y Gloria (1993) - Wayne Dobie * Cabo de miedo (1991) - Max Cady * Buenos muchachos (1990) - Jimmy Conway (doblaje original) * La misión (1986) - Rodrigo Mendoza (doblaje original) * Érase una vez en América (1984) - David "Noodles" Aaronson (doblaje original/redoblaje) * El francotirador (1978) - Michael (Doblaje original) Ben Kingsley * War Machine (2017) - Hamid Karzai * Inmortal (2015) - Damian Hale * Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) - Padre de Akmenrah/El faraón * Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Nun * El juego de Ender (2013) - Coronel Mazer Rackhamthumb|223x223px|Gabriel Pingarrón como el Dr. Octopus. * El dictador (2012) - Tamir * La invención de Hugo Cabret (2011) - Georges Méliès (tráiler) * Locura de la vida (2008) - Dr. Jeffrey Squires * La elegida (2008) - David Kepesh * Thunderbirds (2004) - The Hood * Fotografiando hadas (1997) - Rev. Templeton Alfred Molina * Reporteras en guerra (2016) - Ali Massoud Sadiq * Abduction (2011) - Frank Burton * La tempestad (2010) - Stephano * El aprendiz de brujo (2010) - Maxim Horvath * El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo (2010) - Sheik Amar * El engaño (2006) - Dick Suskind * El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus Anthony Hopkins * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Odín * Transformers: El último caballero (2017) - Sir Edmund Burton * El vestidor (2015) - Señor * Noé (2014) - Matusalén (tráiler) * Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Odín * Thor (2011) - Odín Stellan Skarsgård * Ninfomanía: Parte 2 (2013) - Seligman * Ninfomanía: Parte 1 (2013) - Seligman * Ángeles y demonios (2009) - Richter * Mamma Mia! (2008) - Bill Anderson * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) - William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner Mark Rolston * El juego del miedo VI (2009)- Dan Erickson * El juego del miedo V (2008) - Dan Erickson * Violencia en la tempestad (1998) - Wayne Bryce * Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Agente Warren Russ * El protector (1996) - Pistolero (doblaje original) Tom Selleck * Jesse Stone: Crímenes en Paraíso (2006) - Jesse Stone * Ike: Countdown to D-Day (2004) - Gen. Dwight D. Eisenhower * El precio de la campaña (2000) - Gobernador James Pryce * ¿Es o no es? (1997) - Peter Malloy * Tres hombres y una pequeña dama (1990) - Peter Mitchell (redoblaje) Tom Wilkinson * Negocios fuera de control (2015) - Timothy McWinters * Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) - Secretario del IMF * RocknRolla (2008) - Lenny Cole * Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004)- Dr. Howard Mierzwiak (versión DVD) Robert Patrick * Tell (2014) - Detective Ashton * Somos Marshall (2006) - Entrenador Rick Tolley * Elvis: Camino a la fama (2005) - Vernon Presley * Tierra de policías (1997) - Jack Rucker Malcolm McDowell * Mi pobre angelito 5 (2012) - Sinclair * Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D (2012) - Leonard Wolf * El libro de los secretos (2010) - Lombardi (versión de Warner) * Halloween: El inicio (2007) - Dr. Samuel Loomis James Gandolfini * Mátalos suavemente (2012) - Mickey * Not Fade Away (2012) - Pat * Rescate del metro 123 (2009) - Alcalde * Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Pequeño Duffy Eugene Levy * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) - Noah Levenstein * American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) - Noah Levenstein * Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) - Max Yasgur * El padre de la novia 2 (1995) - Sr. Habid Michael Caine * Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) - Alexander Anderson * Niños del hombre (2006) - Jasper * 7 crímenes (2003) - Pierre Brossard * La isla (1980) - Blair Maynard Nick Nolte * Como Perros y Gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Butch * Una guerra de película (2008) - John "4 Leaf" Tayback * Dispuesto a todo (1994) - Matt Hobbs * El príncipe de las mareas (1991) - Tom Wingo James Tolkan * Punto de ebullición (1993) - Levitt * Un estafador con suerte (1990) - Sal * Top Gun (1986) - Tom "Stinger" Jordan (redoblaje) * Iceman (1984) - Maynard Robert Duvall * Geronimo: An American Legend (1993) - Al Sieber * Apocalypse Now (1979) - Coronel Bill Kilgore * El Padrino II (1974) - Tom Hagen (doblaje original) * El Padrino (1972) - Tom Hagen (doblaje original) Dustin Hoffman * El engaño del siglo (2015) - Bob Hamman * Zapatero a tus zapatos (2014) - Abraham Simkin * El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) - Edward Magorium Brian Cox * Pixeles (2015) - Almirante Porter * Locos por los votos (2012) - Raymond Huggins * El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) - John Landon Bill Murray * Sn. Vincent (2014) - Vincent MacKenna (versión Prodisc/Cine) * Operación monumento (2014) - Richard Campbell * Tres es multitud (1998) - Herman Blume John Callen * El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Óin * El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Óin * El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Óin Harvey Keitel * El gran hotel Budapest (2014) - Ludwig * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) - Randy Weir * El hijo del diablo (2000) - Papá Kelsey Grammer * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Dr. Hank McCoy/Bestia * Fama (2009) - Sr. Martin Cranston (2009) * X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Bestia Sam Shepard * August: Osage County (2013) - Beverly Weston * Marido por accidente (2008) - Wilder Lloyd * La promesa (2001) - Eric Pollack Corbin Bernsen * Atrapados en navidad (2012) - Tom * Entre besos y tiros (2005) - Harlan Dexter * Sueños de Navidad (2002) - David Carver Tommy Lee Jones * ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (2012) - Arnold Soames (versión Videomax) * Jinetes del espacio (2000) - William Hawk * El parque es mío (1986) - Mitch Héctor Elizondo * Año nuevo (2011) - Kominsky * Día de los enamorados (2010) - Edgar * Cocinando la vida (2001) - Martín Naranjo Peter Fonda * 3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Byron McElroy * Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Mephistopheles * Escape de Los Ángeles (1996) - Pipeline Gary Oldman * Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Sirius Black (tráiler 2) * Hannibal (2001) - Mason Verger * El escape perfecto (1994) - Norman Stansfield David Carradine * Kill Bill Vol. 2 (2004) - Bill (1ª versión) * Kill Bill (2003) - Bill (1ª versión) * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Eugene (redoblaje) Ed Lauter * La venganza de los nerds 2 (1987) - Sr. Mussinger * Nacido para ganar (1986) - Murray Chadwick * Caza salvaje (1981) - Hazel Kenneth Colley * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Capitán Hirsch * Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1983) - Almirante Piett (redoblaje) * Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1980) - Almirante Piett (redoblaje) Burt Kwouk * La maldición de la Pantera Rosa (1983) - Cato Fong * La pista de la Pantera Rosa (1982) - Cato Fong * La Pantera Rosa ataca de nuevo (1976) - Cato Fong Alan Arkin * Un golpe de talento (2014) - Ray * Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Louis "Lightning" Conlon Richy Müller * Las hermanas vampiro 2: Murciélagos en el estómago (2014) - Ali Bin Schick * Las hermanas vampiro (2012) - Ali Bin Schick Zach Grenier * RoboCop (2014) - Senador Hubert Dreyfuss * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Sr. Sherman Michael Lerner * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Senador Brickman * Elf, el duende (2003) - Fulton Ian McShane * Jack el cazagigantes (2013) - Rey Brahmwell * Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) - Caesar Bob Balaban * Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) - Narrador * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (1984) - Dr. R. Chandra (doblaje original) Stephen Lang * Conan: El bárbaro (2011) - Khalar Zym * Enemigos públicos (2009) - Charles Winstead Robert Forster * Los descendientes (2011) - Scott Thorson * La red sexual (2009) - Louie LA LA Edward James Olmos * El Avispón Verde (2011) - Mike Axford * Selena (1997) - Abraham Quintanilla (doblaje original) Gabriel Byrne * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) - Cap. Marcus Duvall (2ª versión) * Spider (2002) - Bill Cleg (2ª versión) William Shatner * Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) - Stan Fields * Miss Simpatía (2000) - Stan Fields Eric Keenleyside * La intérprete (2005) - Rory Robb * Beautiful Joe (2000) - Larry Bruce Willis * Bajo amenaza (2005) - Jeff Tally * Contra el enemigo (1998) - Gral. William Deveraux Donald Sutherland * Tráfico humano (2005) - Agente Bill Meehan * El primer gran asalto al tren (1978) - Agar Michael York * Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Basil Exposición * Austin Powers: El espía seductor (1999) - Basil Exposición Don "D.C." Curry * Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day (2002) - Elroy Jones * El viernes siguiente (2000) - Elroy Jone James Brolin * Traffic (2000) - General Ralph Landry * Una boda por conveniencia (1998) - Mason Whitney Ron Perlman * El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) - Charles Burden padre * La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - Alan Manieski Roy Scheider * Chain of Command (2000) - Presidente Jack Cahill * Relámpago Azul (1983) - Oficial Francis McNeil "Frank" Murphy Jack Nicholson * La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) - Garrett Breedlove * El difícil arte de amar (1986) - Mark Forman James Caan * Henry's Crime (2010) - Max Saltzman * Dogville (2003) - Gángster John Getz * Nacido el cuatro de julio (1989) - Comandante * La mosca (1986) - Stathis Borans Richard Dreyfuss * Hombres de hojalata (1987) - Bill Babowsky * Procedimiento ilegal (1987) - Chris Lecce Otros *thumb|254pxDunkerque (2017) - Contraalmirante (Matthew Marsh) * King Charles III (2017) - Charles (Tim Pigott-Smith) * La razón de estar contigo (2017) - Veterinario * El show de terror de Rocky (2016) (2016) - El criminólogo (Tim Curry) * La luz entre los océanos (2016) - Septimus Potts (Bryan Brown) * Hasta el final (2016) - Lyndon B. Johnson (Bryan Cranston) * La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) - Sr. Frum (Simon Russell Beale) * Jinetes con espíritu (2015) - Rex Kennedy (Lance Henriksen) * Colonia (2015) - Paul Schäfer (Michael Nyqvist) * Peter Pan (2015) - El jefe (Jack Charles) (tráiler) * Los 4 fantásticos (2015) - General (Don Yesso) * Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) - Tihomir Boyanov (Raad Rawi) * El viaje más largo (2015) - Howie Sanders (Peter Jurasik) * Mi hijo, mi salvador: María, madre de Jesús (2015) - Voces adicionales * Boulevard (2014) - Nolan Mack (Robin Williams) * Dame la mano (2014) - Teddy Raymond (Tom Berenger) * Oscuridad profunda (2014) - Phil Deighton (Dean Stockwell) * The Dark Horse (2014) - Génesis (Cliff Curtis) * Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Detective Hatcher (Jonathan Banks) * Perdida (2014) - Bill Dunne (Leonard Kelly-Young) * Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) - Cazan (William Houston) * La Bella y la Bestia (2014) - Padre de Bella (André Dussollier) * Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música - Vito (Steve Schirripa) * Al filo del mañana (2014) - Anciano #1 (Andrew Neil) * Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) - Oficial Jenkkins (James Durham) * El inventor de juegos (2014) - Nicholas Drago (Edward Asner) (trailer) * Sólo amigos? (2013) - Voces adicionales * Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Dr. Brangley (Wilbur Fitzgerald) * Ladrona de libros (2013) - Alex Steiner (Oliver Stokowski) * 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Ôishi (Hiroyuki Sanada) * Carrie (2013) - Stewart Murphy (Derek McGrath) * El mayordomo (2013) - Voces adicionales * Dark Skies (2013) - Insertos * La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Secretario de seguridad nacional / Voz guía en operación militar * Titanes del pacífico (2013) - Hombre en playa (David Fox) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Capitán Mullenaro (David Andrews) * Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) - Anton (Roman Luknár) * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Hombre de Cobra en la recepción * El francotirador (2012) - Comandante Mattei (Daniel Auteuil) (Doblaje mexicano) * Atrapados (2012) - Chester "Chet" Mills (Kris Kristofferson) * Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Randy (Paul Herman) (versión Videomax) * Lady Vegas (2012) - Dave Greenberg (John Carroll Lynch) * Cloud Atlas (2012) - Ernie Blacksmith (Ralph Riach) (versión Videomax) * Mentiras mortales (2012) - Jeffrey Greenberg (Larry Pine) (versión Videomax) * Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Mayordomo (Koji Kataoka) * Un tipo rudo (2012) - Klondike Washington (Harrison Page) * Mandie y la Navidad olvidada (2011) - Tío Ned (Craig Reuben) * Caballo de guerra (2011) - Ted Narracott (Peter Mullan) * El último soldado (2010) - Voces adicionales * Robin Hood (2010) - William Marshall (William Hurt) * 2012 (2009) - Capitán Michaels (Stephen McHattie) * Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) - Kosta (Larry Rew) * El mensajero (2009) - Dale Martin (Steve Buscemi) / Insertos * The Joneses (2009) - Voces adicionales * Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Investigador del FBI (Greg Collins) / Conductor de la pipa de gas (Alejandro Patino) * Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) - The Fallen (Tony Todd) * Terminator: La salvación (2009) - General Ashdown (Michael Ironside) (versión de Warner) * Una noche en el museo 2 (2009)- Ivan el terrible (Christopher Guest) * Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) - Richard Nixon (Robert Wisden) * Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) - Stan (Paul Soles) * La lapidación de Soraya M. (2008) - Hashem (Parviz Sayyad) * La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - Perro Loco Maguire (Liam Cunningham) * Originalmente pirata (2008) - Wilson (Irv Gooch) (Doblaje TV) * El hombre de la silla (2007) - Flash Madden (Christopher Plummer) (2ª versión) * Elvis: Protegiendo al Rey (2007) - Ronnie (Tom Sizemore) * Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías (2007) - Frank Butterman (Jim Broadbent) * Ligeramente embarazada (2007) - Dr. Angelo (J.P. Manoux) / Tom Baker en TV (Steve Martin) * Viviendo con mi ex (2006) - Johnny O (Jon Favreau) * Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) - Kamata (Sonny Chiba) * Defensa diplomática (2006) - Anton Tavarov (Velibor Topic) * El plan perfecto (2006) - Chaim (Bernard Rachelle) * Sombras en el bosque (2006) - Capitán de explosivos (George Zlatarev) * El imperio de los lobos (2005) - Jean-Louis Schiffer (Jean Reno) * King Kong (2005) - Harry (Mark Hadlow) * Munich (2005) - Ephraim (Geoffrey Rush) * Tierra de los muertos (2005) - Foxy (Tony Nappo) * El juego del miedo (2004) - John / Jigsaw (Tobin Bell) * Máxima Traición (2004) - Chan Kwok-wing (Jackie Chan) * Alma de héroes (2003) - Tom Smith (Chris Cooper) * El despertar del miedo (2003) - Asesino (Philippe Nahon) * Matrix recargado (2003) - Arquitecto (Helmut Bakaitis) * Río místico (2003) - Theo (Kevin Conway) * Mujer fatal (2002) - Watts (Peter Coyote) * Ántrax (2001) - Wilkie (Larry Reese) * Red de corrupción (2001) - Henry Wayne (Tom Arnold) (doblaje original) * Replicant (2001) - Det. Jake Riley (Michael Rooker) * Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Padre McFeely (James Woods) * Un policía francés en Japón (2001) - Le Squale (Christian Sinniger) * El destino de un cowboy (2001) - Vaquero * La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) - Peter Teller (Patrick Malahide) * La maldición del fantasma (2000) - Helicott Wislowe (Ben Gazzara) * My Five Wives (2000) - Preston Gates (John Byner) * Prueba de vida (2000) - Peter Bowman (David Morse) * Terreno peligroso (2000) - Det. Ed DeLongpre (Dennis Hopper) * Viaje censurado (2000) - Bob Ross * ¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) - Voces adicionales * Locos en Alabama (1999) - Juez Mead (Rod Steiger) * Milagros inesperados (1999) - Delacroix (Michael Jeter) * The Jack Bull (1999) - Juez Tolliver (John Goodman) * Un duque de pocas pulgas (1999) - Abogado * Elizabeth: La Reina Virgen (1998) - Duque de Norfolk (Christopher Eccleston) (redoblaje) * Historia americana X (1998) - Dennis Vinyard (William Russ) * Una llama en la oscuridad (1998) - Narración e insertos * De vuelta a la vida (1996) - Jerry Woolridge (James Hampton) * El triángulo de las Bermudas (1996) - John (Sam Behrens) * Misión imposible (1996) - Eugene Kittridge (Henry Czerny) * El reloj de Pandora (1996) - Presidente de los Estados Unidos (Edward Herrmann) * Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) - William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes) * El Fantasma (1996) - Quill (James Remar) * Sabrina (1995) - Sam Deads (Harrison Ford) * Acosado (1995) - Paul Racine (Christopher Lambert) * El lado oculto (1995) - Tommy Dundee (William Fichtner) * Drácula muerto pero feliz (1995) - Conde Drácula (Leslie Nielsen) * El guardaespaldas y la primera dama (1994) - Doug Chesnic (Nicolas Cage) * El periódico (1994) - Henry Hackett (Michael Keaton) * La última escena (1994) - Pat Morita * Una vez en la vida (1994) - Justin Wakefield (Duncan Regehr) * El jardín secreto (1993) - Lord Archibald Craven (John Lynch) * Transilvania mi amor (1992) - Joe Gennaro (Anthony LaPaglia) * Marea de fuego (1991) - Stephen McCaffrey (Kurt Russell) (1ª versión) * Darkman (1990) - Insertos y presentación * El exorcista III (1990) - Paciente X (Jason Miller) (doblaje original) * Días de gloria (1989) - General Hanker (Bob Gunton) (doblaje original) * Cyborg (1989) - Gibson Rickenbacker (Jean-Claude Van Damme) * Nación Alien (1988) - Detective Samuel "George" Francisco (Mandy Patinkin) * Nico (1988) - Kurt Zagon (Henry Silva) (redoblaje) * Depredador (1987) - Dillon (Carl Weathers) * Dirty Dancing (1987) - Max Kellerman (Jack Weston) * Wall Street: El poder y la avaricia (1987) - Gordon Gekko (Michael Douglas) * El placer de ganar (1986) - Héctor Rodríguez (Paul Rodriguez) * El proscrito de Dios (1986) - Thomas More (Bernard Archard) * Nada en común (1986) - Roger (John Kapelos) * Nueve semanas y media (1986) - John Grey (Mickey Rourke) * Sálvese quien pueda (1986) - Mark Van Meter (Jeroen Krabbé) * El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas (1985) - Alec Neuberry (Judd Nelson) * El joven Sherlock Holmes (1985) - Profesor Rathe (Anthony Higgins) * De la furia a la libertad (1985) - Director de escuela / Presentación e insertos * El jinete pálido (1985) - Alguacil Stockburn (John Russell) (2ª versión) * Volver al futuro (1985) - Goldie Wilson (Donald Fullilove) * África mía (1985) - Hans Bror Blixen (Klaus Maria Brandauer) (doblaje original) * El amor de un ídolo (1984) - Owen (Gregory Itzin) * Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) - Mikey Tandino (James Russo) (doblaje original) * La ley de la calle (1983) - Papá (Dennis Hopper) * Tal para cual (1983) - Detective Bruno (Tony Crupi) * The Survivors (1983) - Jack Locke (Jerry Reed) * El señor de las bestias (1982) - Dar (Marc Singer) * E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) - Profesor (Richard Swingler) (redoblaje) * Contigo toda la noche (1981) - Richard Copleston (William Daniels) * Furia de titanes (1981) - Zeus (Laurence Olivier) (redoblaje) * La loca historia del mundo (1981) - Nerón (Dom DeLuise) * Los guerreros (1979) - Luther (David Patrick Kelly) * John Hus (1977) - Lord John de Chlum (Gordon Devol) * Un puente demasiado lejos (1977) - Mayor Cook (Robert Redford) * Poder que mata (1976) - Robert McDonough (Lane Smith) * El Padrino (1972) - Bonasera (Salvatore Corsitto) (redoblaje) * El último tango en París (1972) - Paul (Marlon Brando) * Todo lo que quiso saber sobre el sexo (1972) - Técnico (Burt Reynolds) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Martin Amer (Mike Lovell) (redoblaje) * La batalla por Anzio (1968) - Cap. Burns (Venantino Venantini) * A sangre fría (1967) - Perry (Robert Blake) * Un soltero en el paraíso (1961) - Bartender (Clarence Lung) * Escándalos imperiales (1960) - André * Tres vidas errantes (1960) - Sr. Bateman (Lloyd Lamble) * Salomón y la reina de Saba - Rey Salomón (Yul Brynner) * Fronteras de fuego (1959) - Rivas (Pat Hogan) * Las audaces (1959) - Sidney Carter (Donald Harron) * Sed de vivir (1956) - Emile Bernard (pintor) (William Phipps) * Rebelión redentora (1953) - Voces adicionales * Todos los hermanos eran valientes (1953) - Sam (Richard Karlan) / Peter How (Leo Gordon) * Estrella del destino (1952) - Gurau (Ric Roman) Películas animadas Alfred Molina * Magia extraña - Rey de las Hadas (2015) * Monsters University - Profesor Knight (2013) * Rango - Roadkill (2011) George Lopez * Rio 2 - Rafael (2014) * Rio - Rafael (2011) Kelsey Grammer * Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron - Hunter (2016) (trailer) * Toy Story 2 - Oloroso Pete (1999) Steve Schirripa * Open Season 3: Más salvajes que nunca - Roberto (2010) * Open Season: Amigos Salvajes 2 - Roberto (2008) Otros * Locos por las nueces 2 - Alcalde (Bobby Moynihan) (2017) * Cars 3 - Smokey (Chris Cooper) (2017) * Buscando a Dory - Hank (Ed O'Neill) (2016) * Una familia espacial - Frank Goldwing (2015) * Minions - Voces adicionales (2015) * El libro de la vida - Carlos Sánchez (Héctor Elizondo) (2014) * Metegol - Evaristo (Marcos Mundstock) (2013) * Operación escape - Insertos (2ª versión) (2013) * Animales al ataque - Biggie, el rinoceronte (Tilo Schmitz) (2010) * Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Ezylryb (Geoffrey Rush) (2010) * Alpha y Omega - Marcel (Larry Miller) (2010) * La Leyenda de Sasquatch - Ranger Steve/ Narrador (John Rhys-Davies) (2006) * La sirenita II: Regreso al mar - Resaca (Clancy Brown) (2000) * Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Insecto (2000) * Up - Carl Fredieksen (Edward Asner) (trailer 3 / Varios "Upisodios") (2000) * José, el rey de los sueños - Faraón (Richard McGonagle) (2000) * Los Simpson: La película - Guardia (2007) * Los diez mandamientos - Aaron (Christopher Gaze) (2007) * El señor de los milagros - Voces adicionales (2000) * Problemas modernos - Insertos y presentación (1981) Películas de anime * Street Fighter II: La película - Blanka (Unshō Ishizuka) / Senoh (Chikao Ōtsuka) (1994) (doblaje mexicano) Cortos/Especiales animados * Cartoon Network 20° Aniversario - Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) Videojuegos * Halo 3 - Profeta de la verdad (Terence Stamp) * Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters - Siniestro (Marton Csokas) * Fable II - Lord Lucien (Oliver Cotton) * Gears of War 2 - Presidente Richard Prescott (Charles Cioffi) * Gears of War 3 - Presidente Richard Prescott / Viejo Loco * Alan Wake - Patt Maine (R.J. Allison) * Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Carl Fredricksen * Fable III - Hobson / Voces adicionales * Kinect Sports - Narrador en Atletismo * Injustice: Gods Among Us - General Zod * SMITE - Anubis * League of Legends - Renekton (Patrick Seitz) * Puppeteer - Narrador * Batman: Arkham Origins - Alfred Pennyworth * Batman: Arkham Knight - Alfred Pennyworth * Dead Rising 3 - General John Hemlock * Epic Mickey 2: El Poder de dos - Dr. Loco * Disney Infinity - Ramón * LEGO Avengers - Odín * Cars 3: Motivado para ganar - Smokey Series animadas John DiMaggio * Generador Rex - Bobo Haha * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Coronel Rozum (un ep.) Otros * Star Wars: Rebels - Cikatro Vizago * Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos - Tigro * Los Simpson - Seymour Skinner (3ª voz, temporadas 9-14; 15: 3 eps.) * Arturo - Profesor Rata Quemada * ¡Oye Arnold! - Mickey Kaline (2ª voz, un ep.), Alan Redmond * Futurama - Scruffy, el conserje * The Boondocks - Ed Rothschild Wuncler Sr. * Las aventuras de Jackie Chan - Tohru * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Barba Pegajosa (2ª voz) * Duck Dodgers - Cerebro * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Virrey Nute Gunray * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Alcalde * Babar y las aventuras de Badou - Babar * Calamareños - El narrador * Spawn - Conde Cogliostro * Arturo - Profesor * El Principito - Claus, Escroquin * Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - El Choten * Un show más - General, Manny * MAD - Voces adicionales (temp. 4) Anime Ryūzaburō Ōtomo * Dragon Ball Z - Dabura * Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Dabura * Dragon Ball Super - Dabura del futuro Otros * Dragon Ball Z - Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball GT - Donkia * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Hakurei de Altar * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Leomon / SaberLeomon * Astroboy - Pluto * Ranma ½ - Mago Rana * Gungrave - Blood War * Deltora Quest - Capitán del barco * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - El Czar / El almirante * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Director * Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Jefe Balboa (ep. 19) * Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales * Gordian, el guerrero - Voces adicionales Series de TV Tom Selleck * Códigos de familia - Frank Reagan * Magnum - Thomas Sullivan Magnum Kelsey Grammer * Hank - Hank Pryor * Frasier - Dr. Frasier Crane Zeljko Ivanek * La doctora de la mafia - Dr. Stafford White * El suceso - Blake Sterling Otros * Ash contra el mal (2015-) - Profesor Raymond Knowby (Nicholas Hope) * SeaQuest: los vigilantes del fondo del mar - Capitán Nathan Bridger (Roy Scheider) * Los Soprano - Tony Soprano (James Gandolfini) (redoblaje) * Kung Fu- Kwai Chang Kane (David Carradine) (1972-1975) * Walker, Texas Ranger - Voces adicionales * Los Borgia - Rodrigo Borgia (Jeremy Irons) (1ª temp. eps. 1-3) * Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación - Comandante William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes) (1ª voz) (Temporadas 1-2) * Viaje a las estrellas: Voyager - Neelix * Caso cerrado - John Stillman (John Finn) * Lost ** Dave (Evan Handler) (2ª temporada, ep. 43) ** Richard Malkin (Nick Jameson) (2ª temporada, ep. 46) * El mundo perdido - Sam * Tocado por un ángel - Blake * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * CSI: Nueva York - Voces adicionales * Héroes - Dr. Liviitz (Ron Perkins) * Los tres chiflados - Larry (redoblaje de algunos episodios) * El fugitivo (1963-1967) - Dr. Richard Kimble (David Janssen) (Redoblaje mexicano) * Alias - Arvin Sloane (Ron Rifkin) (temps. 1-2) * Vida de perros - Salli (1ª voz) (Joe Piscopo) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Dueño de club * El mentalista - Walter Crew (Paul Michael Glaser) (2ª temporada, ep. 2) y Ted Luscom (Madison Mason) (2ª temporada, ep. 6) * Hechiceras - Sr. Matthews * Supernatural - Jerry Panowski (Brian Markinson) (1ª temporada, ep. 6) * Esposas desesperadas - Sam * Hannay - Richard Hannay (Robert Powell) * Infieles - Tommy Habeeb * Sueños de Hollywood - Gary * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Voz de programa de radio ("La Historia de la Estación 109.1") * Los expedientes secretos X - Walter Skinner (Mitch Pileggi) / Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales (doblaje de México) * La niñera - Voces adicionales Miniseries * Collateral - Peter Westbourne (Richard McCabe) * La Biblia - Saúl (Francis Magee) (ep. 4) Telefilms * Street Fighter: Puño asesino (2016) - Goutetsu (Togo Igawa) * El vestidor (2015) - Señor (Anthony Hopkins) * Cielos turbulentos (2010) - Roger (Stan Bly) * Magdalena: De la vergüenza a la libertad (2007) - Poncio Pilatos * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Farisi * Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano (2004) - Elmer (Muse Watson) * Escarlata y negro (1983) - Capitán Hirsch (Kenneth Colley) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Othon Bastos * Acuarela del Brasil - Coronel Mendes * Terra Esperanza - Vicenzo * La casa de las siete mujeres - General Crescêncio * La mestiza - Dr. Edmundo Esteves * Alma gemela - Padre Álvaro Jorge Cerrutti * Cuna de gato - Doménico (Vitor Bittencourt) * Los milagros de Jesús - Onias Otros * Dancin' Days - Arthur (Mauro Mendonça) * Uga Uga - El Turco (Luiz Guilherme) * El sabor de la pasión - Aloisio (Miguel Magno) * Río del destino - Ruriá Karuê (Turíbio Ruiz) * Fina estampa - Severino (Ricardo Blat) * Rastros de mentiras - Dr Cesar Khoury (Antônio Fagundes) (Versión TV Azteca) * Los experimentados - Dr. Pricolli (Lima Duarte) * La dama de la libertad - Malveiro (Bruce Gomlevsky) * Sombras del ayer - Fausto Leiton (Tarcísio Meira) Dramas coreanos * Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Hyun Moo-jin (padre de Jin Gook) Documentales * Remembering the Artist: Robert De Niro, Sr. - Robert De Niro * Nadie muere en Lily Dale - Gegory Kehn * American girl - Herb Seidel * Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible - Dennis Muren * Oír y ahora - Paul Taylor * Vogue: La mirada del editor - Daniel * Gracias Señor Presidente - Narrador * La furia de la naturaleza: Por sorpresa - Narrador * Documentales de la NHK (Japón) - Voces adicionales * 1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje * Casino * El auto fantástico (algunos episodios) Traducción/Adaptación * Annie Hall Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Audiopost * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos - ESM * Globo * IDF * Intersound * Intertrack * KiteTeam * Larsa * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * MADE Productions * Made in Spanish - Antigua * New Art Dub * Oruga * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sebastians * SISSA * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. * TOPaudio * Ultra Video * Voltaic Studios México * WG Cine y TV *El grito que sacudió a México (2010) - Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla (para Discovery Channel México) *El búfalo de la noche (2007) - Vives *Curandero (2005) - Castañeda *Puerto Vallarta Squeeze (2004) - Sgto. Reyes *Sueños de un suicida (2002) - Don Pepe *Rivales por accidente (1997) *Rough Magic (1995) - Hombre del telégrafo *Lucas (1995) *El cazatalentos (1994) - Árbitro mexicano *Acapulco H.E.A.T. (1993) - Diego *La muerte acecha (1993) - Pacheco *Getrudis (1992) - Carcelero *El patrullero (1991) - Ayudante de estación *Pure Luck (1991) - Guardia de prisión *La leyenda de una máscara (1991) - Zamarripa *Yo compro esa mujer (1990) - Servando *Mi segunda madre (1989) - Germán Muestras multimedia La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón (Parte 1)|Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón - Parte 1 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón (Parte 2)|Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón - Parte 2 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón (Parte 3)|Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón - Parte 3 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón (Parte 4)|Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón - Parte 4 La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón (Parte 5)|Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón - Parte 5 Archivo:El Fugitivo Capitulo 1|VOZ DE GABRIEL PINGARRON COMO EL DR. RICHARD KIMBLE. Curiosidades *En Los Simpson: La película Gabriel Pingarrón participó en el doblaje, pero no con su personaje original Skinner, puesto que la empresa quiso respetar la nueva voz. *Gabriel Pingarrón interpretó a dos villanos y a un héroe en los principales videojuegos de Microsoft: Verdad en Halo 3, Lucien en Fable II y al Presidente Prescott en Gears of War 2 en su respectivo orden. *Ha interpretado a dos personajes cuyo apellido es Skinner, al director Seymour Skinner en Los Simpson y al director adjunto Walter Skinner en Los expedientes secretos X. Curiosamente ambas series son de la FOX *Ha interpretado a dos héroes de la Independencia de México: Miguel Hidalgo en "El grito que sacudió a México" y José María Morelos y Pavón en "La Hora Nacional". *Se menciona su apellido en Austin Powers: el espía seductor para "traducir" al español una frase de doble sentido del idioma original, haciéndolo equivalente al apellido inglés "Johnson" del personaje que interpreta el actor Clint Howard. *Ha doblado a los dos hermanos Carradine: A Robert Carradine (como Lewis Skolnick) En La venganza de los nerds (1984) y a David Carradine (como Kwai Chang Caine y Bill) en Kung Fu y Kill Bill y Kill Bill Vol. 2 respectivamente. Enlaces externos *La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Gabriel Pingarrón * Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA